


Where Even Is Indiana?

by morephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, post tatinof celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morephan/pseuds/morephan
Summary: alright... i haven't posted any of my phan writings so hey. it begins. I THINK I POSTED THIS OR SUBMITTED THIS TO AN ACCOUNT ON TUMBLR SO JUST IN CASE IT POPS UP SOMEWHERE HI I WROTE THIS AND IM JUST NOW POSTING IT HERE HELLO.okay so this is super duper short just a lil drunken drabble about being Indiana after TATINOF - enjoy!





	

"What the hell is an Indiana?" Dan drunkenly asks the bus driver as they pulled over to a motel for a few hours. Apparently, the bus got a flat tire while they were in the back toasting (and toasting... and toasting) to a great life, a great show, a great friendship, and basically every other thing they could be thankful for. 

"We'll be here for a while, so enjoy a bed that's not on wheels for the night." 

"I toast to a bed.. that's not on wheels!" Phil hiccuped so much when he was drunk, and Dan laughed after each one. 

They staggered off the bus, and had Phil not caught him by the back of his shirt, Dan would've fallen face first into the Indianan dirt. The bell rung as they entered the motel lobby, and Phil jumped at the noise. 

"Um, hi, welcome to the Indiana Motel! Do you have reservations?" The lady at the front seemed a little too young to be working, but they didn't question it. 

"Do we?" Dan asked Phil, because let's be real, Phil always makes the reservations. Sobering up with the weight of responsibility, Phil flips through his emails on his phone to double check. 

"Um... we got a flat tire, so I'm not really sure if this was the place we were originally staying at. Are there any rooms open?" 

"Let me check.. Oh! It seems like we do have one open. Number 27. There's only one bed though, is that okay?" She pulls out the keys and hands them to Phil. She's cute, with that American drawl. 

"Absolutely. Thanks so much!" Phil stifles a hiccup, giving the key to Dan. It's probably doubtful Dan will be able to find the room on his own, but whatever. He was always a lightweight. Running back out to the bus, grabbing some pajamas for him and Dan, Phil pulls out the half empty bottle of champagne. It won't hurt.

Phil arrives at room 27, seeing Dan fiddling with the key and cursing under his breath at how it won't go in. "Dan? Wrong way."

"... I knew that. Shut up." 

He opens the door, and instantly starts taking off his clothes. Tripping over his skinny jeans, he lands on the bed. "You're a mess. Take these..." Phil can barely speak through how hard he's laughing as he hands Dan some pajama pants. 

A few hours and drunken kisses later, they find themselves crying and watching the last 10 minutes of Extreme Makeover Home Edition while passing the champagne bottle back and forth.

"Oh my God, they just.. I'm crying." Dan reaches over Phil to grab another tissue from the box on the side table. How Dan is drunk off a bottle of champagne is sort of ridiculous, but Phil thinks it's pretty damn adorable.

The show eventually ends, and Phil is asleep against Dan's chest. Dan pokes his cheek, beginning to feel sort of... weird. "Phil? Why am I feeling weird?" 

"Dan, you're drunk still. Go to sleep." 

"No, Phil, oh my God. We made out a couple of hours ago." 

"Yeah, I know. We do that a lot."

"How did it go?"

"What do you mean 'How did it go'? How did what go?"

"Eh, never mind... Do you like me?" 

At this point, Dan was wide awake, staring at the white ceiling. Phil's breathing was heavy, eyes staring at Dan. 

"Yes, Dan. I like you. I like you a lot. Probably too much. I'm sort of afraid that this is a dream and at any given moment it's going to be ripped away from me. I'm going to wake up in my university dorm, crying probably." 

"Don't think like that. I'm not going anywhere. I like you, too. Where is Indiana?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. I think Midwest." 

"I like Indiana... Do you?"

Dan fell asleep while Phil was answering, so he never really found out. Not that it mattered much, he had just wanted to hear Phil talk.


End file.
